Not Just a 9 year old
by greygoose70
Summary: Beckett discovers something new about Castle.


Title: Not Just a 9 year old

By: Greygoose70

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett stepped off the elevator of the 12th Precincts Homicide Division fuming. "I want that son-of-bitch arrested!" she screamed on her way to the Captain's office.

At the sound of Beckett's tirade all heads turned toward her, watching as she stomped towards his office, wincing when they heard his door slam shut behind her.

"Wow. Beckett's livid," Ryan said turning around facing his partner, Esposito.

"Yeah, I wonder what Castle did this time." Esposito responded.

"Whatever it was I hope he's gone into hiding,"

"Better yet, left the country. Like I said 'better than shark week.'

Back in the Captains office Beckett was trying to get herself back under control. "I'm serious sir, I want his sorry ass thrown in jail."

"Who are we talking about here?" Montgomery asked as he attempted to hold back a smirk. Only one person could get Beckett this mad.

"Castle!" And then there it was - the smirk the Captain couldn't hold back any longer. "What was that for?" Beckett sneered.

"What did you do this time Beckett?" Attempt to twist his ear or pinch his nose."

"Whaa," was all Beckett could get to come out.

"Come on Kate, Castles told me about the number of times you've done one or the other. Said one of these times you'd find out exactly whom you were dealing with, guess it didn't take long for you to find out did it."

"His ear Roy," Beckett replied timidly She then went on to describe how Castle grabbed her around the throat, pinching off her carotid arteries, while pinning her against the building, but especially the fear she felt when she saw the look in Castle's eyes.

"Not surprised," Roy commented. "Though it has been a number of years since I have heard about him using that look. Let me tell you something about Castle, Kate. But it's not to leave this room, okay." After seeing Kate's nod he continued. "Castle is a former Marine, Force Recon, Black Ops. He is an expert marksman, expert in knife fighting, stick fighting, hand-to-hand combat. He is trained to do whatever it takes to neutralize his opponent and I have never seen anybody better. For a man of his size he's very agile and very quick."

Kate stood there slack jawed, stunned at what Roy just told her, she was however able to speak though somewhat tentively, "By neutralize you mean ki...kill."

"Sometimes but not always," Roy responded. "Castle is also a very good interrogator. I've seen him use the move you described on a terrorist collaborator, actually lifted him right out of a chair with his hand around the man throat and slammed up against the wall, his feet a good foot from the floor. Rick had that look in his eyes, told the guy what was going to happen if he didn't give us what we wanted. Guy was so terrified he wet himself. But after Castle sat him back down he sang like a canary, gave us the intel we needed for a successful op."

Kate was intrigued now, wanted to know more, "what did Rick say to him, Roy?"

"Don't remember exactly just that it had to do with seventy-one celestial virgins when he went to the great beyond."

Kate had to laugh at that, _only Rick, _she though,_ and when did she start referring him as Rick." W_hat do you think I should do?" she asked.

"Well if I know Castle he'll come in tomorrow acting as if nothing happened. I would advise you to do the same."

"You don't think I should apologize."

"No need, he knows you've been warned so he won't expect one. Just remember to control yourself when he acts asinine."

"Yes sir," letting out another laugh, she then turned and left his office heading for the breakroom for a cup of coffee.

Ryan and Esposito were out of their chairs in a flash, following their boss, catching up with her just as she was fixing her coffee. "What happened Boss?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah Beckett, what'd Castle do to piss you off so bad?" Esposito following up with a question of his own.

Taking her first sip of coffee, letting the warm liquid soothe her throat she turned, facing them saying, "Just Castle, being Castle." Beckett then headed for her desk, a sly grin on her face while leaving two very confused detectives in her wake.

The next morning Castle strolled into the precinct just as he normally did, set a cup of coffee down on his favorite detectives desk, "Here you are detective, grande skimmed latte,two pumps sugar free vanilla... and a bearclaw."

"Castle, how'd you..."

"I'm a writer detective, its my job to know."

And just like that, things were back to normal.

THE END

**Would really like to know your opinions, thank you.**


End file.
